Demonic Desires
by Rowen Hashiba
Summary: AU He was reincarnated as one Dante Drakkar. He has flashes of memories that he quickly dismisses as cases of psychosis. Things in America decline so he must return to Japan. What happens when memory surges back and insanity takes hold?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha. Self-meditation of these words will impress this upon my mind. I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Demonic Desires  
****Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

Five hundred years ago in the ancient village of Edo a young girl travelled mysteriously through the Bone Eater's Well and was none other then the reincarnation of the tragic priestess, Kikyo. Unbeknowst to the girl at the time, she was carrying the mystic gem, the Shikon no Tama.

After destroying most of the small village in order to find the young girl, the demon Mistress Centipede chased the girl to the sacred tree of the gods where a handsome young hanyou had been pinned fifty years earlier by her incarnation, Kikyo. The young girl released the hanyou whom defeated Mistress Centipede and demanded the Shikon no Tama. The hanyou attempted to kill the young girl but the priestess Kaede put a subduing rosary on the hanyou. The young girl had merely say the word and the demon would fall to the power of the rosary.

The next day a demon crow stole the Shikon no Tama causing the young girl to fire a sacred arrow inadvertedly shattering the Shikon no Tama. The young girl and the hanyou travelled around all of Japan gaining comrades as they went. A monk with a cursed right hand, a skilled demon exterminator, a kitsune, a demon fire cat, and a demon raccoon. It was rumored the group had contact with an infamous demonic sword smith known simply as Totosai.

In their travels the hanyou gained many enemies and was reunited with those of old. Sesshomaru the hanyou's brother was enemy at first but turned becoming an invaluable ally, as did Kouga prince of the demon wolf tribes.

In their search for the jewel shards the group faced Naraku and his incarntions while at the same time trying to keep the hanyou's heart loyal to the young miko and not to her incarntion Kikyo.

The search for the Shikon no Tama lasted an amount of time that was never recorded. What little is known about the search has traveled from fact and into fiction providing children with heros to look up to while instilling the justices of right and wrong.

No one knows truly what happened to our heros, the hanyou who so bravely protected the young miko, the exterminator who befriended the young girl, the young kitsune who looked to her as his pseudo-mother; however the young monk's fate is rather well known.

The crator left behind is only positive proof that the rumors about him were correct. The young monk succumbed to his cursed right hand. The curse of the wind tunnel took him into the next life before he even had the chance to say goodbye.

There are rumors that say that the young demon exterminator jumped into the path of the wind tunnel so she could spend eternity with her love but none of that was ever confirmed. It has been confirmed that after the young monk's death that the exterminator is not spoken of nor accounted for in the rest of the journey.

What happened to our heros that caused history to over look them? What events took place that even Japan has forgotten? Is our legend just that -- a legend? Only time will tell and it has yet to speak.

* * *


	2. Life

**Disclaimer:** Not exactly an original tale but I like my way of doing things and no I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko gave me a ramen cup not to buy it....

* * *

-

* * *

. 

**Demonic Desires  
****Chapter Two: Life**

-

* * *

.

* * *

There are only so many tortures one can endure in life before sanity and insanity mix in the mind and confusion ensues. Shortly after reality becomes in-reality and insanity begins to take hold. Mental torture, physical torture, emotional torture, all of these could easily cause in-reality then insanity. Depression? Disillusional ideas of worthlessness caused by a nerve chemical imbalance. Causes anxiety, delusions, and suicidal thoughts or tendencies. Curable. 

Does this mean all our emotions are curable? Sadness, anger, happiness...even love? Can one simple miracle drug make all the pain go away? Can it do the opposite and become a love potion? Scientists would like to think so, but if they had been through half of what Kagome Higurashi had been through they would throw out their lab coats _and_ their degrees.

Things that go bump in the night are said to be nothing more then figments of our imaginations. Witches, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, demons...all accredited to someone's imagination. How can two hemispheres that never had communication with each other both produce the creature we today call a dragon? England and China both before the holy wars and discovering of each other created the dragon. Is this a sign? Is this some form of forewarning?

Kagome Higurashi would tell you that she has met demons, fought with them and against, loved them, became friends with them, and lost them all in the same insignificant instant. Kagome Higurashi would tell you that life is a bitch and that friends are simply creatures you are meant to loose and learn what pain tastes like. She would tell you that love is an emotion felt on a level deeper then any other emotion. It brings out the best and worst in people like nothing else can. However, it too is meant for you loose in the end and feel pain from. In our lives we are meant to feel only pain according to Miss Higurashi. And pain is what she has felt. But in the end, she was wrong. Pain is only weakness exiting the body. In time we grow hard and cold only to love again and understand the meaning of our pains and our tribulations.

* * *

-

* * *

. 

Long raven locks flowed in the breeze as she ran. Her breath was short and tired. Her sides screamed. Screamed for a break but received none. If she stopped now she would only fall never to get up again.

Miroku was gone now, his smile, his laughter, his light was forever gone. Her chocolate eyes filled with tears. Biting her lower lip painfully she continued to run. Her green skirt flowing with the wind and the pace of her strides.

Sango was gone too, her smile, her conversations, her light was forever gone. She had jumped into Miroku's arms as he died to be with him forever. Kagome let out a silent sob. She could still hear the sound of the roaring winds as it swallowed two of her best friends in the world. Two of the people who knew her best and had been there for her in the worst of times were gone. Her "friends" in the future would run leaving her to die if a demon had attacked them. Miroku and Sango would not have. They would've stayed and fought, but no longer. They were in heaven now, to be forever blissfully happy.

Shippo was horribly injured, cradled in her arms, staining her white shirt red with his blood. He had tried to protect her from the enemy and was so wonderfully brave. The adorable kitsune had always tried to take care of "mama". Tears began running down her soft cheeks, carving into her heart and soul the pain of ultimate suffering.

Hachi their dear raccoon friend. He had fought his cowardice and tried to help only to be strangled to death. Her breath was becoming more ragged as she attempted to keep running. It was impossible. She would never even get close to the well. She too would be joining Sango and Miroku. At least then they would all be together and happily talk about old times and make new memories while they sung their praises to the Almighty.

* * *

-

* * *

. 

The soft pink glow of the Shikon no Tama glowed beautifully in his calloused demon hands. He searched the surface of the jewel or any cracks or imperfections with his molten gold eyes. Not seeing any flaws he held the jewel up, his silver hair beginning to swirl in the wind caused by the pure power radiating off the jewel.

Blood poured from his arms and began to pool in his hands with the jewel. He too was fading fast. At least she would live. That was all that mattered to him. Her survival. He would find her. He traveled time to bring her to him so they could search for the same jewel that brought so much pain and grief so what could stop him from crossing heaven and hell to get to her any other time. He was Inuyasha damn it, son of the great demon of the western lands, Inutaisho and there wasn't anyone or anything that would or possibly could stop him. And _that_, was final.

The jewel began to pulse with his heart beat as he looked across the battle field to see all the bodies of allies that had come to fight Naraku with them. Painfully looking further he could see Kikyo smiling, absorbing the souls waiting to die so she would live. Pain glistened across his once handsome features that were now scarred and blood-soaked. He looked down at the jewel with a small glimmer of hope.

This is how he would cross the barriers of heaven and hell. This is how they would be happy again. All he needed was one wish. And that's exactly what he had.

"I want Kagome Higurashi to be happy, her up most desires to be granted in the favor of her happiness." His voice was soft, not even a whisper.

In one moment, a brilliant flash of light engulfed the entire battlefield. Souls were snatched from Kikyo's hands as a crater opened into a pit of the earth. Inuyasha smiled as the jewel silently slid from his hand and he fell soundlessly to his knees, then again to taste the earth of the Sengoku Jidai one more time.

Inuyasha brought in one more deep breath, so he would always remember the sweet smell of his home, his life, and of his love.... It was all done now… somehow, somewhere they would all be happy again...

* * *

-

* * *

. 

It wasn't so much as loosing her friends as it was to not be able to visit their graves, grieve over their lost lives, or recover from the strenuous overload of her emotions. How can someone be expected to lead a double life and just pick up where one left off in the other without so much as a thought? Kagome Higurashi could never do that. It was impossible.

Kagome jumped through the well quickly climbing the ladder begging for Shippo to stay with her just a moment longer. She ran across the short distance to her home and kick the door in, causing everyone in the home to jump to instant alert. Mrs. Higurashi went wide eyed when she saw the poor kitsune bleeding so horribly and the disarray that her daughter was in.

Mrs. Higurashi contacted a friend of the family who was convinced that he had treated many demons in his twenty-four years of veterinary work. This would concrete his claims and hopefully save Shippo's life. The man had never lost a patient, Kagome counted on that fact to pull her pseudo-baby through to his perfect health.

It was one o'clock in the morning when the screams of anguish and torture escaped the confines of the Higurashi household.

* * *

-

* * *

. 

Los Angeles, California, The City of Lost Angels. Home to many recording artists, starving artist, big corporate business men, and lots of has-beens and coulda-beens. Late on Friday nights anyone could go to the downtown club, Blood Circuit, and met the gangs who held all the power in the city.

If you weren't in a gang, rolling with a clan of sorts, or didn't have anyone there to watch your back it was likely you were a prostitute, looking to get laid, or a dead man walking. Blood Circuit was always very active in the day but at night when the Black Dragons rolled in, it was best to roll out unless you had some beef or some really pressing business… except of course, you were a friend of Dante Drakkar, leader and founder of the Black Dragons. Only then were you allowed to stay and play for a while before Dante went to race for a few hundred dollars.

Many would say that Dante was a spoiled rich kid looking for some thrills but in all reality he was a young man who had a mother with a habit of getting high and then practicing her bedroom finesse on anything that walked which Dante was rather sick of hearing night after night. His biological father, by affair, was a rich business man who refused to believe he existed until his limo was blown up as he walked away from it one bright Christmas morning. The man Dante claimed as his father, his mother's ex-husband, was an archeologist who wasn't around very often but was a sweet man who had been there whenever Dante needed him the most. His was the only kept in the dark about his involvement with the Black Dragons and it was going to stay that way.

The saddest day of Dante's life, however, occur while he was a simple minded middle school student who went to Japan with his father to look for artifacts of the Sengoku Jidai. There he met Kagome Higurashi and ever since then he has hated every moment of his life.

* * *

-

* * *

**A/N**: So…any guesses on why Dante Drakkar's so important? I hope you're enjoying this story. It's kind of something that just hit me one day (just like wake me up) while I was riding my bike and again I was listening to rap…I'm going to have to start doing that more often…I rarely listen to rap while I ride my bike but every time I do I end up writing something and you end up reviewing! Imagine! LOL 

Anyways I got a new computer (It's sssoooo cool!) I can actually run more then one program at a time which means more updates dear friends!! Also means that my website will actually get completed whenever I get off my lazy butt.

Review Responses:

Inuooooooooooh: Many chapters is the plan! I just hope you guys will enjoy this one more then you all enjoyed Wake Me Up!

Raihu: I don't know if the mythological feel carried through the entire chapter since my old computer will the completed chapter of this was destroyed and I had to redo it today! (I'm working on Christmas! How cruel and mean and so very much like me) But I am glad you liked the first chapter I didn't think it would go over so well but apparently it did. . I'm gonna need that inspiration! Merci beaucoup!

Malta Starlight: Its okay, the only way to learn to spell is to practice a lot! Trust me, I'm not the world's greatest speller either. That's why I love spell check so much (bless the programmer who created it!) I'm glad you liked the first chapter and hopefully you liked this one too!)

Sacaku: I shall now that I have a NEW compy!! Finally after 3 years I've got a computer that runs wondrously and makes me all warm and fuzzy to see the shear efficiency of it all… -sniffs- I know, I'm a computer nerd and a crazy gamer and an otaku and…..okay I'll stop before I go too far ." Hope you liked the latest installment!

My advertisement: Suggestions? Comments? Ideas? Flames? Please Read and Review! Please do not allow my rants to stop you from reading this story either. Just overlook me….its the best idea… I wish to request 10 new reviews before the next chapter so please!!!!! Just 10? 10 little reviews? For me? . I love you guys!


	3. Death

**Disclaimer:** I only claim fame to the original names, characters, places, and group names. As far as Inuyasha goes I only own an Inuyasha t-shirt I purchased at Epcot….

* * *

-

--

**Demonic Desires**

**Chapter Three: Death**

**--**

**-**

**

* * *

****-  
****-  
****-  
****-  
****-**

Kagome Higurashi had lost everything that had ever meant anything to her in one single day. Her love, her best friends, and her pseudo-son. She only had her so-called friends of the modern days. Wiping her eyes, Kagome stood up and walked around her small room trying to calm herself any way she could think of. Stopping in front of her desk, she sat down on her plush carpet and opened the bottom drawer. Kagome scanned the contents carefully with her chocolate eyes. It contained one sole sketch book, it was familiar. Had it been a gift? No, drawing had never been an interest. Why was it even here? Kagome wiped away a few more tears away from tear streaked cheek and took to sketch book back to her bed with her.

Kagome carefully sat the sketchbook on her bed and opened the cover. The inside had a few sentences written in English. Squinting at the words Kagome managed to recognize two words. Dante Drakkar. Kagome's eyes widen, she remembered him. He was a very cute young boy from America that had come to Japan with his father. They had met on the playground. Kagome smiled fondly remembering the day. Dante was a very precocious twelve year old. He already had an extreme interest in girls and wanted nothing more then to have one go home with him.

Twirling a strand of her raven locks in one hand, Kagome flipped to the next page of the sketch pad to reveal a rather disturbing site. The drawing was an exact replica of the well…. from the Senjoku Jidai. The tears in Kagome's eyes slid down and became a torrent. She would never she that sight again. With much pain but also with anticipation she turned to the next page.

The corners of the page were wrinkled as if the artist had thought about ripping it out. Kagome looked down at the image to see Inuyasha standing with Tetsusaiga on his shoulder and a smiling version of herself standing next to him with her bow and arrows in hand. Kagome was completely astonished. How did Dante, a mere little boy, manage to know about all of this and draw it out? Kagome thought about the conversations she had with Dante when they first met. As soon as they made contact.. Kagome strained to remember, Dante had done something, something that her memory couldn't recall. He had… his eyes had… his gorgeous violet eyes that held pains too deep for any child to hold, had glazed over. That's right, Kagome remembered, Dante had called her Lady Kagome before passing out.

Maybe he was a reincarnation, too. Maybe he had all of his memories and could talk to, no… that would be a ridiculous idea. Kagome could just see herself jumping out in front of an older Dante and saying "Did you ever live another life five hundred years ago and just so happen to see me running around? Why are you looking at me like that? Don't you wanna talk or something?" Kagome sighed. She could barely remember the boy it wouldn't so her much good to go and talk to him.

* * *

**-  
****-  
****-  
****-  
****-**

"Your street racing ring seems to be loosing popularity, Dante." The leader of the 9 Knives gang stated with friendly truth, not with the usual contempt. The young, muscular, dark skinned man looked at Dante with his soul searching honey eyes. Dante stared back with brooding violet ones.

"Are you suggesting relocation, Andre?" Dante asked monotone giving off no emotion from his body language.

"You're half-Jap. I'm half-Jap. I thought Tokyo could use some of our half-American ideas." Andre chuckled as he watched the surprise jump to Dante's features before he quickly shoved it away. "Listen," he sighed, "If you're worried about the flash backs you've been getting, man, I'll make sure you know that your name is Dante Drakkar and you're one bad mother fucker, not someone else. "

"You know, for an arch nemesis, you sure do me a lot of favors." A hint of humor was detected in his voice. Dante just gave Andre one of his signature perverted smirks.

"Someone's gotta keep yo ass in line and besides, it's more fun when you're kicking you're buddy's ass then some guy's you don't even know, know what I'm saying?" Andre cocked an eyebrow at Dante as he stood up to leave.

"Yep. Last count was…. well I kick your ass everyday so who gives a damn about the count, neh?" Dante just laughed at Andre's reaction. "I'll meet you in the downtown mall of Tokyo at noon, two weeks from now."

Andre just smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his white muscle t-shirt. "That's awful close to Kori High ain't it?" Dante's face fell. Andre immediately mentally kick himself. "I was just fuckin' withcha, man."

Dante just nodded. His violet eyes started churning again. Andre just sighed and brushed the dust off his pants and took one final look at Dante's personal artifact room before turning to leave. Dante looked at his friend and whispered, "I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"Well, if I'd met a girl in middle school and started having visions of fighting monsters with her then yeah, I'd definitely check myself into the ward." He gave his friend an encouraging smile. "I'll warn her before you arrive. Last thing we need is for her to show up at the Raiden and pester you."

"Thanks, man." Dante smiled as he ran a hand through his black haired that was, as usual, spiked up in purple hair gel. _Kagome… I'm coming back to you…. does your heart remember me? _

* * *

**-  
****-  
****-  
****-  
****-**

Kagome returned to school one week after returning, for the last time, from the Senjoku Jidai. She sighed as she looked down at her uniform. There was a barely noticeable pink stain on her shirt from the last fight. Everything around her would serve as a reminder to her pain.

Kagome walked onto the school grounds and into the locker area to change to her inside shoes when Eri and Yuki ran up to her. Murder by hugging was a very possible headline on the Japanese Times tomorrow. Kagome wedged herself from her friends, landing right on the wooden floor.

Eri smiled suggestively down at Kagome digging into her with her brown eyes. "Um…Hi, Eri?"

"Whose Andre and why does he want to meet you later? " She asked with jealousy in her voice as she bent down to shove her face in Kagome's.

Kagome blinked dumbly. "What are you talking about?"

Yuki held up a note. "This was in your locker, Kagome. He says he wants to meet you later. At the mall before six. So, who is he?"

She looked at Eri's face which was still very much in front of her own. Kagome swallowed. "I don't know. Honestly, guys."

The two girls exchanged glances and looked back down at their friend. "You know we've been supportive of all the insane things you've done. We supported you through Mr. Attitude, every test since you've been sick and every study session. All we want to know is why some guy, an obviously American guy, wants to meet you. " Yuki stated before poking Kagome firmly on the nose.

She stood up sighing. _So, much for relaxing in my own time._ "I don't know. I'll find out this afternoon."

Eri smiled suggestively, "Gonna take Hojo-kun with you? Huh? Huh?"

Kagome just dropped her head and went to her locker. Opening it, a teddy bear fell out at her. She blinked. "You guys wanna talk about a note, how wabout a teddy bear?"

Eri and Yuki crowded around her, "That wasn't here twenty minutes ago.."

She set it on the ground and retrieved her shoes. Kagome placed her street shoes back into the locker and picked the bear back up. Without returning it to the locker she took it to first period with her. Setting it down on the desk, she pulled out her notebook and prepared for a hardocre study session.

**

* * *

****-  
****-  
****-  
****-  
****-**

Andre sat on the fountain edge, the back of his white tank top getting soaked by the mist as were the back of his jeans. Reaching up, he scratched between his corn rolls. He looked around the mall again. _Where the fuck is she?_ His honey eyes snaped to the entrance as a young girl with flowing raven hair walked in. She was clutching the teddy bear and looking around with wide chocolate eyes. _That must be her._

"Higurashi-san! Over here!" Kagome looked over to the young man that had called her. She definitely didn't recognize him.

* * *

**-  
****-  
****-  
****-  
****-**

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said on my bio, it seems every time I get ready to work something happens. I'm sorry this chapter is so late guys! hugs all of you PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! I'm doing all I can to write, I really really am.

**Review Responces:**

GranolaBar: Thanks, I hope you like this one too.

Lil' Sweetums: Well, I updated and I hope you still like it!

iyfanatic: Yup, yup, many many chapters are in the works

INUYASHALOVER: Yeah, I've written Wake Me Up and Winds of Confusion, both are still working.

ali: Well, yeah it IS a romance.. I won't say anything more than that...

**My advertisement:** Suggestions? Comments? Ideas? Flames? Please Read and Review! Please do not allow my rants to stop you from reading this story either. Just overlook me….its the best idea… I wish to request 10 new reviews before the next chapter so please! Just 10? 10 little reviews? For me? . I love you guys! After all, I did give you this chapter 5 reviews short..


End file.
